


You are not my father

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is not into daddy kink, and then..





	You are not my father

”You look nothing like my father,” says Will Graham calmly.   
“I know,” Hannibal says. “That’s hardly the point.”  
“I get that. I don’t..think of you as a parental figure. We are equals.”  
“Of course. That does not change the fact that you called me “Daddy” during sex.”  
“I don’t know why I did that.”  
“Our subconscious desires are not always clear in their meaning. “  
“ Give me a lecture doctor Lecter.”  
“You don’t need to be submissive in life to be submissive in bed. “  
“And if I am it’s no doubt therapeutic.”  
“Yes.”  
“How kind of you to think of my mental health while fucking with me. Oh sorry, fucking me. With you it’s always both isn’t it?” Will says with a twinkle in his eye.   
“Did you ever call Jack daddy?”  
“I never fucked Jack. Jesus, will you just let your jealousy of my boss go?” Will demands.  
“Did you want to fuck him?” Hannibal asks a bit too smoothly.  
“No. I have you for that.”   
“Shall we retire to the bedroom?” Hannibal asks, and his eyes are dark pools of desire.  
“Sure dad.”

*  
Will is on all fours, being fucked hard by his not paternal figure.   
“Do you like daddy’s big cock?” he asks.  
“Yes, daddy. Do you love me?”  
“I do, darling boy. I will take good care of you.”  
“I love you.”  
“We will never part,” says Hannibal as he punishes Will’s hole with his big cock.  
It feels very good to let go of shame and inhibitions and be fucked within an inch of his life. Will decides to do it a lot.


End file.
